


Video Games

by spoondollars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoondollars/pseuds/spoondollars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John are playing Portal and hEY they kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible I know but I'm trying to get all my work to ao3 so please forgive me /sobs

"Dude, you suck so bad at this game." Dave says, his eyes still glued to the screen displaying his and John's game of the Portal 2 co-player version. They were both sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, because from that position Dave said they were closer to the TV.

"Shut up, Dave! It's my first time playing. And you're not any better!" John says, laughing. The pair were enjoying a rainy afternoon playing the game while Dave's Bro was out somewhere. John was pretty sure Dave was cheating, although he wasn't quite sure how. He kept tricking him into jumping down into pits, convincing him that the portal gun they were looking for was hidden down one of them, and despite John's status as the master prankster, he fell for it every time.

Just like now.

"Daaaave, that's not fair! You always make me die!" John whines, punching Dave on the shoulder. The blonde boy laughs, and flicks John on the ear.

"That's what you get for being such a dumbass, bro." Dave says, and John burst into peals of laughter and tried to snatch the controller away from Dave. Seeing this coming, Dave reaches his arm up higher than John's head, chuckling as John flails around, attempting to grab the controller from him.

Suddenly, John hits Dave's wrist, and he drops the controller on his own head.

"Ow, fuck!" Dave yells, and whacks John's controller out of his hand.

"Oh, it's on now!" John says gleefully, and tackles Dave to the floor from their sitting position. He begins to tickle the blonde boy, and Dave falls onto his back.

"N-no, stop! I'm r-really ticklish, J-John!" Dave splutters, trying desperately to shove John's hands away.

John laughs. "Nope, this is what you get for cheating in the game, dude!" he says, moving his hands to under Dave's neck.

Dave squeals loudly, and chokes out, "Okay, J-John! You w-win, just stop t-tickling me!" He grabs John's hands, lacing his fingers with the smaller boy's so he can't tickle him anymore.

They both begin to calm down, getting the last few laughs out of their systems before John finally realizes that he is sitting on Dave's stomach, holding him in a compromised position. John notices that Dave realizes it too, as his face begins to turn red. They stare at each other for a few moments, their breathing heavy.

John stays still for several seconds, searching Dave's face for a reaction as he leans toward him, pressing his lips to Dave's.

A million different thoughts pass through Dave's head at that moment, but hadn't he had a crush on John since he was what, 13? Yes, he fucking had, and here he was, being pinned down by him. 

Dave leans up towards John, unfurling his hand from John's to tangle his fingers in the brunette's hair.

Abruptly, the front door opened and John pulled away from that perfect moment, startled. It's Bro, back from wherever the hell he just was. He turned around to kick the door closed with his foot before he turned back, a slow grin spreading over his face as he took in the scene before him: his little brother, pinned down by that Egbert kid. Cute.

"Dave, I see you're finally getting some action with John, it's about fucking time too. You've been whining about him all week, and it was starting to get annoying." Bro said, shaking his head and laughing to himself.

Dave glances between Bro and John, and sees that John's face has turned white. Luckily, Bro walks out of the room, leaving a highly embarrassed Dave and John a little stunned.

John shakes his head. "Wait, so, you like me?" he says, laughing. He stares at Dave, who chuckles in response.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asks, cocking his head slightly.

"That I like you too?" John grins. "Then yes, I am."

A smile splits Dave's face, something that makes John feel warm inside. He leans up, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Dave is pretty fucking happy that John finally caught on, or whatever. He was just pretty smitten with the whole thing.

John rests his head on Dave's chest and wraps his arms around his neck, snuggling into him.

They stay up until three in the morning, watching stupid cartoons until John's head lolls and he falls asleep on Dave's warm body.


End file.
